


Day 3: A Vacation To Remember

by ShahHira



Series: Kaigami Week 2020! [3]
Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, kaito is a big fan of haruka, kiryu and majima are living in okinawa together and nothing bad happens :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShahHira/pseuds/ShahHira
Summary: From Kamurocho to Okinawa, these two just can't seem to ever catch a break. It eventually ends well.
Relationships: Kaito Masaharu/Yagami Takayuki, Kiryu Kazuma/Majima Goro
Series: Kaigami Week 2020! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721029
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Day 3: A Vacation To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> this was a fic idea that I had months ago when I was trying to figure out how awesome it'd be if yagami and kiryu met. At the time I wasn't satisfied with the scenarios I made to make a full-fledged fic out of it. But it's got potential - so even though it pained me to cut out a goromi interaction, here is the shortened version which is still like 4k words lol. Worked really hard on this one and I'm kinda proud of it, so enjoy!

“Kaito-san?”

“Hm?”

“Something on your mind?”

“Why d’ya ask?”

“Considering you literally growled at Mr. Wayne in the Poppo when he said ‘would you like to participate in our raffle’ in broken Japanese when you’re usually so nice to him, I’m a little concerned, yeah.”

Kaito fumbles with the keys to his apartment. “O-oh,” he recovers. “Was it hot though?”

“The growling part? Yes. The inconsiderate part? Not so much. But that’s beside the point.”

Yagami takes the bags from Kaito’s hand and begins putting stuff away like he lives here. Which, to some extent, he kinda does with how often he comes over.

“And another thing,” apparently he hasn’t dropped this topic, “since when did you turn into such a homebody? I had to drag you out for groceries today."

“So?”

“So, you hate staying cooped up! And yet for the past week I don’t think I’ve seen you leave your bedroom.”

“That’s an exaggeration,” Kaito says even as he gravitates toward his room and the opened laptop that’s been abandoned for twenty long, agonizing minutes.

“I mean I’m glad you’re finally listening to me and taking it easy,” says the hypocrite who never stops working, “But I thought your idea of a break was, I dunno, going to clubs and gambling dens and that kind of stuff.”

He flops onto Kaito’s bed, and is then pushed off by Kaito because his leg just barely grazed the edge of his precious laptop. “I’ll spend my free time the way I want to, Ta-bo. Stop judgin’ me.”

“Free time…” He’s still talking from the floor. “Hey, speaking of free time, we should go on vacation. A real vacation.”

“Can’t afford it,” he parrots the next words with practice, grateful for the change in subject. He puts one earbud in, resuming the program he was watching from before and subtly angling the screen away from Yagami.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Can’t hurt to dream…”

He sighs wistfully. Then falls silent… too silent. Kaito looks over the edge of the bed - then is seized by panic when Yagami pulls out something from under his bed.

“Kaito-san,” Yagami says carefully, holding a CD album, “who’s Haruka Sawamura?”

______

“She’s a what?”

“An idol,” Kaito explains for the millionth time. His blush hasn't subsided since then. “Haruka is a pop sensation.”

Yagami’s gotta take a moment to think about that. “Are those the people that Sugiura always talks about? Those girl and guy groups that perform on-stage and look like high schoolers when they’re actually like, three years younger than me?”

“Yeah. Sugiura’s the one who got me into it.”

“And you like this specific girl?”

“So what? She’s cute!” He bristles. “She’s got that cute kid vibe. And her voice is so sweet and uplifting, it’s like nothing I’ve ever heard before. Not to mention she’s a total badass… Hey, stop laughing!”

Yagami can’t stop his giggles. Kaito’s angry, but right now he wants nothing more than to sink into Yagami’s chest and never come up for air, he’s so mortified. He’ll beat up Yagami later.

“Aw, Kaito-san, I’m not laughing at you. It’s just…  _ you’re _ the cute one when you’re like this, you know?”

Yagami doesn’t quite understand Kaito’s latest obsession, even with all the explanation - but ridicule isn’t one of the things Kaito sees in his kind gaze. Just a simple adoration for his boyfriend’s new interest.

“I wish you’d have told me sooner.” He pulls him close, rubs soothing hands up his arms. “Then I could’ve done some research to see if she’s doing any concerts so we could go together.”

“T-together? You mean it?”

“Yeah. If this is what makes you happy, then…” He shrugs easily. “I’m all for it, man.”

As quickly as potent emotion surges through him, it deflates when Kaito processes those words. “Wish that were the case. She stopped doin’ live shows a few years ago.”

“...Damn. Wish I could retire in my teens.”

It was more about the sentiment; for all the laziness he enjoys, they both know Yagami would hate sitting on his ass on a pile of money while there were still mysteries to be solved and justice to dole out. His phone beeps with an email.

He taps on it, reads it once, then twice, just to make sure - then breaks into a wide grin.

“Hey, Kaito-san. Maybe getting to see Haruka Sawamura perform is out of the picture, but,” he turns the phone to him, “what do you think about winning a free cruise to Okinawa?”

______

Kaito balances the two six-scoop ice cream cones with more focus than he gives when he’s piloting his drone. He crosses the street to where Yagami is standing in a matching Hawaiian shirt - though he sticks out wearing his signature leather jacket on top. His eyes light up at the sight.

“This is awesome!” He takes one of them off his hands, debating where to start licking before chomping down on the topmost scoop. The brain freeze hits him as they leisurely walk down Kariyushi Arcade, packed to the brim with tiny shops and throngs of chatty tourists. Shaking it off he catches up to Kaito who’d gone ahead. He bumps his shoulder.

"Hey. You've been awfully quiet." Switching the ice cream to his other hand he slips a hand into Kaito's, squeezing it gently. Eventually, Kaito squeezes back, sighing.

"I'm just glad to be off that cruise ship. It wasn't bad, it's just…"

He nods sympathetically. "I get it. Closed spaces make my head all stuffy too. I'm glad we're back on solid ground." Yagami understands. "But if it's too much we can always cut it short and go back to Kamurocho."

Kaito pulls them to a stop, wanting to be clear. "No, that's not it at all! I just wanna take it slow here, y'know? See the sights, shoot the shit, spend time with you, no distractions for once. I'm good, Ta-bo. I really am."

That seems to placate him some. He gives him a peck on the cheek. "Alright. If you're sure."

"I am sure!" He puffs his chest out to put a bit of oomph in his words which makes Yagami chuckle. He turns back into the Arcade - and almost bumps into someone.

"Wooooow."

Some kid is staring up at them.

"Uh… hi?" Yagami gives a wave.

"Misters!" She suddenly blurts. "Where'd you get that ice cream?"

Her eyes are shining with child-like wonder, utterly captivated by the six-scoop ice cream in each of their hands.

Kaito recovers first, an automatic smile on his lips. He crouches down. "Ya want some, squirt?"

The girl nods eagerly.

Kaito fishes in his pockets, passes her a few bills. "Go get yourself a nice big treat. It's down the market and across the street."

The kid looks happy, but trace amounts of hesitancy linger. “I… I don’t wanna get lost. There’s lots of people…”

She visibly shrinks, pouting when she hands the money back. Kaito stops her. “That’s okay, we’ll lead the way. Right, Ta-bo?”

With a friendly ruffle to her head Kaito tilts his head at Yagami, silently asking for permission, who of course is perfectly fine with the turn of events. “Alright,” he says, “follow me!”

Perhaps Kaito is right, Yagami thinks as he watches the kid’s face light up when he hands her the tall ice cream, wobbling in her grasp. As much as Kaito fits like a glove in the hustle of Kamurocho’s streets and back alleys, there was a deep-seated tension to the set of his broad shoulders that only relaxed once they stepped foot into this little slice of paradise, far, far away from having to maintain a certain image.

“Thank you so much, misters!” Whether it’s subconsciously or not, Yagami is glad he’s managing to really, truly unwind. This little excursion to Okinawa is letting him learn a lot of new things about his partner.

Especially when Yagami catches the way his eyebrows go up in clear interest when the kid offers: “Hey, cool misters, you wanna go to this super cool beach that the tourists don’t know about? My friend Taichi brings me all the time to play with his friends from the orphanage. I don’t think he’d mind if I let you in on the secret, too, since you’re so nice, heehee.”

______

Cold beers clink in a toast. It goes down smooth and sluggish, a perfect complement to the lone pair curled up on the beach. The sunset is their only witness, waves crashing aimlessly in the background.

“This is nice,” murmurs Yagami. Kaito hums in agreement, pulling his partner in closer with a content sigh. Sand wedges itself somewhere up Yagami’s back. He wiggles to shake it off.

Kaito huffs a lazy snort. “Will you never take that jacket off? It ain’t breathable material, ‘specially not in this weather. Aren’t you burning up?”

“Nah. I took that flower shirt off though.”

“I have no doubt leather on skin is equally uncomfortable.”

“But I look badass like this.”

Kaito pauses. “...Yeah, you do look badass.”

A hand grazes across Yagami’s bared chest. He smirks in victory, turning through lumpy sand like a floppy fish. Kaito snickers.

“You sure are a city boy...” There’s nothing but affection in that tease, pure love in his gaze. Something hotter than the Okinawan sun surges through Yagami, and he places his hands on Kaito’s chest so he can match the rhythms of their heartbeats. The world, their worries, their whole lives melt away, culminating into this singular spectacular moment. He leans up…

“HEY! THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE DOIN’ ON MY PROPERTY?”

Yagami squawks unattractively against Kaito’s lips. He rolls over, curious as to find out what sight stunned Kaito into shocked open-mouthed silence. 

“...”

“...”

The newcomer does not look happy. In a horrible stroke of luck that is, unfortunately, the least of their worries. Because said newcomer looks like the personification of Kamurocho and all its problems followed them onto their cruise and stalked them their entire vacation. In fact, with how things have been going so far, Yagami might think they’ve had the exquisite luck to run into the  _ only  _ pissed-off eyepatched gangster living a peaceful life in Okinawa, lanky build and dangerous aura barely masked by his open Hawaiian shirt. It flaps in the wind.

Yagami doesn’t take his eyes off the man as he gets to his feet. “Hi there. Sorry for intruding. This is, uh, your place?” Wow. What an amazingly insightful comment.

“You bet your ass it is. This is private property belongin’ to the orphanage up the street.” He jerks a thumb back. “Who told you ‘bout this place?”

“Some little girl gave us a tip that there was an empty beach off the beaten path. Nothing secretive about that, right?”

The man is blatantly sizing him up now. “You don’t look like locals.” Then his eyes narrow, voice dropping menacingly. “Who sent you?”

“Wha-- who  _ sent  _ us?” What kind of question is that? “Uh, no one. We’re here on vacation?”

“Where’d you come from?”

Finally, some proof. Yagami pats his pockets, pulling out an overly-folded business card. “I’m Takayuki Yagami, part of the Yagami Detective Agency. That’s my partner Kaito-san. We’re based in Kamurocho.”

Uh-oh. He must’ve said something wrong. That suspicious glare pauses to process the words, then goes wide with a flicker of horror - and then he flies off the handle.

“Don’t fucking play dumb with me. Just ‘cause you stopped sendin’ over guys to shake us up don’t mean our guards are down.” He steps forward, serious intent in his piercing gaze. “Tell this to your boss: Kiryu-chan. Ain’t. Going. Back.”

“Excuse me?” Kiryu-chan? Who the hell is that? And why hasn’t Kaito gotten to his feet yet? He feels exposed without his right-hand man! Still, Yagami goes on high-alert after he spies the subtle shift in stance, the man poised to fight. He lunges forward.

Yagami goes into defensive mode, quickstepping away and just barely avoiding the leg that swings around with his momentum. It still catches his shoulder and he stumbles to a safe distance. Feeling the power in that brushed gaze, there’s no doubting his skill. This guy is fast and deadly. Shit.

It’s punches and kicks and spins, one after another. It’s a lot to keep up with but he manages to get a few well-placed hits in. Yagami knows he must be packing a punch, because a few times they send the man sprawling across the beach, panting fast and hard. So why’s the guy fixing him with such an awed look? Yagami had kicked off a rock and used gravity to knee him hard in the stomach, how’s he screeching with mad laughter?!

Maybe he’s laughing because right after that stunt the uneven sand trips Yagami up and he ends up on his back, winded. Too soon a hard foot lands on his chest. The man looms over him.

“Well, ya gave me a good fight,” he’s smiling crazily - but there’s no mercy as he looks down, “but you’ll have to die. Pity.” He rears up…

“Majima-san!”

A deep voice resonates clearly to the two of them. The man immediately perks up.

“Kiryuuuuu-chan! Oooh Kiryu-chan, you want to go a round ‘fore I kill him? I don’t blame ya, he put up a nasty fight!”

Is that high-pitched voice coming from the same man who was about to make good on his threat? Shaking that unimportant thought out of his head, Yagami turns to see an absurdly handsome man make his way to them. He’s followed by Kaito.

“Kaito…” He coughs. Kaito races to his side, helping him up. “What the hell…”

“Hey, Ta-bo. You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine… Though I think I should be asking  _ you  _ that, Kaito-san.”

Aside from a practiced glance over his body, Kaito cannot keep his eyes off the stranger who kicked his butt and the muscled stoic man’s arrival, both of whom are currently involved in a bickering match. For some reason, though, he is thoroughly enraptured, literal stars in his eyes. His mouth is still hanging open in shock.

“Kaito-san. Mind explaining what’s going on,” he waves a hand around, “here?”

______

“So,” starts Yagami, taking a long sip of his tea, “the beach is part of a surrounding property that you and Majima-san own and maintain, in which we unknowingly trespassed.”

Kiryu nods. “That’s right.”

“And you are claiming that there have been numerous attempts made on both your lives on this property, so jumping to the conclusion that we are hitmen was a logical step. And since we are from Kamurocho that just cemented the conclusion?”

His expression doesn’t change, but Kiryu goes a bit pink. “That’s right.”

Majima beams a toothy grin. “Hey, we got an orphanage to run! Gotta keep the kiddies safe, ya know? Can never be too careful.”

“I really don’t know how else to get through the fact that I’m a simple detective in Kamurocho and not a hitman besides showing you my business card.” Yagami pinches the bridge of his nose hard. “Which I did, and you still didn’t believe me.”

Arguing with this guy is getting him nowhere. Yagami instead directs his attention to Kiryu. “Well, in any case, sorry for the intrusion. We’ll get out of your hair. Put up a sign or something in case it happens next time. That way you have an excuse to sue them on a legal basis. Take it from me, I was a lawyer.”

“Wait, Ta-bo,” whispers Kaito.

“Huh? What is it?”

Kaito has been dead silent the whole conversation, but he hasn’t stopped studying Kiryu. Yagami isn’t even sure he’s blinked, there’s such an intensity to his inspection.

“Fourth Chairman.” He bows. It’s deep and reverent, his spirit and words reverberating with respect. It’s probably even even deeper than the ones he gives Matsugane-san. 

Yagami looks on with mixed emotions as Kiryu briefly closes his eyes in what looks like patience long-spent. Majima snorts as Kaito continues in that same tone, “I am truly sorry for trespassing your property and invading your home. It was never my intention to do so. Regardless, I will make up for it in any way I can!”

“Please don’t suggest _yubitsume_ \--”

“I gladly offer to you my pinky, Fourth Chairman!”

Kiryu sighs, drags a tired hand down his face. “Kaito-san, what family are you from?”

“Matsugane Family, sir! Er, ex-Matsugane.”

“Nope,” chirps Majima. “Never heard of ‘em.”

“Despite what Majima-san has told you this really isn’t as big of a deal as it’s made out to be. In fact, since we’ve caused you so much trouble,” - Kiryu says this with a pointed look to Majima - “I would like it if you accepted our hospitality and stayed here for the rest of your vacation. The beach is also open to you as well.”

“Really? If that’s okay with you,” Yagami says lightly, thinking about it, then makes up his mind when he realizes the strange noise coming from Kaito is a warning of him seconds away from bursting into happy tears.

“Just don’t call me Fourth Chairman.”

“You got it!” And just like that his Kaito-san is back, dazzling grin and swaggering presence lighting up the room. It makes Yagami’s heart warm with relief. “Fourth Ch- I mean, Kiryu-san. I’ve studied your brawler style for years! I’d love to spar with you and learn how you took down whole swarms of gangs by yourself! If it’s agreeable for you, of course.”

Well, the overt politeness is still weird, but Yagami lets him be - it isn’t everyday you meet the retired chairman of the entire Tojo Clan, and an infamous one at that. Majima squeals with happiness.

"If you get to play with Kiryu-chan then I have to join in! And you too, Yagami-chan! I bet I could learn a few moves from you… oh, the little missy's back in time for dinner."

Majima shoots up and into the kitchen, humming off-key. He comes back with a young woman in tow and a tray of tea.

"I can't promise you'll get five-star hospitality but you are my guests, so I will try to do what I can with the resources I have." Kiryu smiles. "Have some tea."

The woman actually looks really familiar: slim build, hair gathered into a ponytail, a face full of sunshine. Where has Yagami seen her before?

"Haruka-chan, these guys will be staying with us for the next week, okay?"

Oh, right, Haruka! The idol Kaito likes so much! Yagami goes to tell Kaito this- aaaaaand he's passed out.

______

Later, when they get Kaito back to his senses, the five of them go to karaoke. Yagami's never seen his partner so fired up to sing a preppy, teen heartthrob song but with Haruka there he's more than glad to sing backup to his idol's favorite song. They call it a night when he starts randomly bursting into tears of gratitude for no reason whenever Haruka looks at him with a concerned smile.

In the orphanage's spare room Yagami helps him lay down onto the futon, a bit loose with some drinks in his system. He supposes that’s why he’s so cuddly and blissed-out.

“Ta-bo,” he slurs happily. “‘Swas the best day ever!”

“Yeah? Good to hear, big guy.”

“No reeeeally, I mean it! I sung with Haruka-chan.” He giggles. “Me, wit’ Haruka-chan! An’ I got ta meet Fourth Chairman… Ah, bes’ vacation… Ever…”

He passes out, snoring almost immediately. “Yeah,” Yagami agrees, placing a light kiss on his forehead, smiling gently. “Best vacation ever.”


End file.
